I'll Always Come Back To You
by smash1218
Summary: Santana left the one person she ever loved to go fight in a war that seem to never end. She left her lover who was already married with kids. Due to a tragedy she is forced back home to face everybody she left behind. Rated M for later chapters
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the Glee characters.

Prologue

She stares at me, and then looks away. I reach out to touch her cheek, but she flinches away. Almost as if I'm poison. Cold- hearted. That's what she called me. Says I'm cold-hearted with no feeling or emotion. She thought I didn't care about her. I cared. I knew I cared, but she couldn't feel it. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to make thing right, before I left. I was leaving for a seven year tour. I enlisted in the army without telling anyone. I didn't tell my family, my friends, not even her. She told me she was going to leave him, so she could be with me. Am I a fool to leave her? She walks towards me, "is this goodbye?" "I'll come back for you Brittany." Brittany shook her head. She put her hand over her mouth and began walking away holding back her tears. I turned and walked away with my head held high. I didn't turn back. I wouldn't cry. I'm a solider now.

I walked towards the street where the truck was waiting to pick me up. I hoped on the truck with my uniform on, and sat next to a guy wiping sweat off his forehead. He had this stupid looking Mohawk in which I knew they would cut as soon as we got there. The truck begins to pull off. "Well hey there pretty lady, the names Noah but all my fans call me Puck." "Santana." "So what's a little lady like you doing on the truck to hell? Shouldn't you be somewhere safe making your man happy." Puck winked at her while she pretty much ignored his existence. I take one last glance at the park where Brittany and I had our first date. I remember taking her to the duck pond. She was so excited. I wasn't in the mood to be friendly with this idiot.

I was leaving it all behind. I took one last look at the park. Dogs pacing next to their masters. Couples sitting on the hill. Children playing on the swings. The tree where I first told Brittany I loved her. I love her. I was leaving it all behind to fight in a war that seemed to never end. Puck glanced over at me then tapped my shoulder, "was that your girl you was saying goodbye to?" I looked at him to see if I could see a shimmer of hate or judgment in his eyes, but there was none. Just general friendly concern. "She isn't my girl. She has a husband, and two kids." "So, the look on your face says you love her." "Yeah, I do." "So there a reason you're here?" "I enrolled myself, serving my country." "Wow, you're pretty strong to be able to just leave her, in hopes she'll wait for you." "Yeah, if that's what you want to call it."

Puck smirks, closes his eyes, and lays his head back to the wall of the truck. I laid my head back, and stare at the ceiling. On the outside I look like a soldier, but really my heart was dying a thousand times over and over again. I was leaving the one person I ever truly loves. All I wanted to do was spend the rest of my life with her. I started to chuckle.

Puck opened his eyes and asked what was so funny. When I didn't reply, he looked at me, then pushed my over my head to cover my eyes. Puck leaned his head back on the wall and closed his eyes. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. All I could think about was how cold-hearted she believed me to be. I mumbled, "These are for her." Puck peaked at me, and smiled. I tried to relax, letting the rocking of the truck and the long journey ahead take me away to my last peaceful dream land.

A/N: This is my first time writing for others to read. I pretty much just write in the privacy of my own home. I'm open to criticism and would gladly love reviews. I'm new to this so try not to tear me apart so fast.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

Chapter 1

Santana's POV

Bombs crashing, screaming, shouting, smoke everywhere. My commander is screaming at my team, "Go get those civilians out of that building, now!" me, Puck, Artie, and Quinn run into the burning building we're protecting while the rest of the team gives us cover.

It's been five years since I joined the army. Puck and I had been put in the same battalion. We grew pretty close, he'll never admit it but I think he secretly watches over me. It's good to be looked after. He's like a big brother to me. Then I met Quinn and Artie, siblings. Artie is like the best computer nerd I know, but he is also good with a gun. I and Quinn didn't get along when we first met. She had attitude rolling off of her and honestly so did eye. We would attack each other whether it is verbally or physically whenever we could. Two years ago when we were doing a random patrol gone bad, I got shot and she had a broken arm. We fought our way back behind the lines, leaning against each other. The bullet was meant for her. We might have argued, but she was young, and my responsibility. I would never let anything happen to her. We bonded afterwards. She's my best friend, but I will never tell her that. The four of us didn't really play nice together with others. Our commander was almost done with us until he put us in a new project. The four of us make up our on battle team. We still fight with others, but everyone knows us as the four deadly horsemen. Usually when something important needs to be done they pull us in. Every once in a while we get missions like these, with the rest of the battalion. I think they're trying to show everyone that we're still part of a team. But still, they didn't dare split us up.

We had been traveling for miles on patrol when we decided to stop at a little town along the way. There was about fifth teen of us, we were ambushed. I flash grenade went off. Gunshots, screams, it was our job to push the enemy back and protect the civilians. That's how I and my team find ourselves running through a burning building.

In was running up the stairs when I heard the gunshots. I signaled for Puck and the others to stop their moments. There was shouting going on in a language I wasn't familiar with. I peeked around the corner. Five guys, machine guns, and a little family held hostage. Two kids a wife and a dog sitting in the corner. The dog started to bark, the guy closest to it shot it down. Bastard, I love dogs. The kids began to cry, "shut them up or they'll be next," the guy yelled. So someone in there does speak English. There's a dead guy lying on the floor, must be the husband. I guess it's time to rescue.

"Alright boys," I glance up at Quinn, "and Quinn." Quinn flipped her off and I lowered my voice. "We have five hostiles and three hostages. We need to do this quick and easy. Quinn and Artie, you two slip into the next room. There is a hole in the wall big enough for you two to give us some cover fire. Puck and I will take the front; I'm smoking us so cover up. Quinn and Artie ran into the next room. "Alright puck, smoke'em." Puck nodded and tossed the bomb in. puck and I ran in guns in hand, masks on. Shots fired, Quinn and Artie were giving off shot from behind the wall, while I and puck let off some rounds while trying to block the kids and mother. I hear a whistle fly by my ear, bullet. Two shots to the guy shooting at me in the chest. Two more shots, and then everything goes quiet. When the smoke clear there's one man in front of us, holding the mother hostage with a gun to her head. I hear a moan coming from the wall behind me. I can't see Artie or Quinn. Puck stabs a hostile with his field knife, and the only one left is this idiot with the gun. He's yelling at us, but I can't understand him.

Puck moves a little closer to the guy with his gun pointing toward him, "let her go!" the hostile yells ban, and Puck threatens him again. I walk over in front of the kids in the corner. The guy starts to walk towards the door women, close in hand. A shot goes off. He falls to the ground as the women screams. She runs to her kids, and I turn to look at the wall. Quinn is there holding her rifle breathing heavily. She mumbles, "they nicked Brandon in the shoulder, they…" she can't get everything out before she hits the floor herself.

Puck and I run into the other room. Artie is on the floor with a torn cloth wrapped around his shoulder, sweating and breathing heavily. I think the shock of getting shot is getting to him. Quinn was on the floor eyes closed, teeth clenched. Her hand was pressed hard to her side, where I could see blood trickling down from. Puck runs over to help Artie up, I help Quinn. "Baby girl you okay?" "I told you not to call me that lezpez. I believe I told you once I wasn't your type." "And, I believe I told you I don't date bitch." Quinn manages a smile and a grimace at the same time. I get her up and put her arm around my shoulder while I wrap my arm around her waist. I turn to check on Puck and Artie. They walk towards us, "you okay sis?" Quinn sees the panic in her little brothers eyes, "yeah you know me, strong as an ox." Quinn looks to Puck for a little help, "yeah you know your sis she is like a lion, I tell you nearly scratch my eyes out the first time the puckster tried to get in all on that." Quinn and I roll our eyes while Artie smiles. The building starts to shake,"Alright guys this building is coming down around us we need to move. Quinn rolls her head towards my ear, "san, I don't feel so good, get me out of here please." I nod my head then look up at Artie who is eying us curiously. "Puck, Artie, go into the next room and grab the civilians if they haven't run out yet. We're getting out of here." Puck and Artie run into the next room while I begin to move with Quinn, "come on Q, I'm getting you out of here." Before I could make it to the hallway, we went flying back, and hit the floor with a loud crack. Grenade.

A/N: Thank you all for the feedback. i'm glad people are actually interested in my story. i hope you all like this chapter and I'm hoping to have the next chapter up before the end of this day. Once again I love reviews. Oh, and for others who wanted background they will be in flashbacks and will begin next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

_Flashback will be in italics_

Chapter 2

Santana's POV

_God I hate him. I don't understand what his deal is. So what if I don't like boys. It doesn't fucking matter. I bet he wishes he was blessed with a son instead. And what does mom do she just sits and lets it happen I mean really your daughter and husband start to get physical and you do absolutely nothing. By the end I have a bruise on my neck and all you can say is stay home from school so your teachers won't see it. All your concerned about is your dumbass image. Well guess what I will walk in this rain to school just so I won't be stuck in the rain with that asshole._

_I was so angry I walked all the way to school; it was five miles, in the cold rain. To say I was pissed when I got to school was an understatement. When I walked and I crashed into someone, "watch where the hell you going." I looked up to identify the idiot who would run into me and I was struck stupid. This wasn't a person, she was a goddess. Her eyes seem to reflect the purest of oceans in which I only dreamed about. She was gorgeous, legs that went on for days, and her hair shined like gold. She was talking to me… wait she was talking to me. "I'm sorry what are you saying." "I said are you okay, you hit the floor pretty hard and you're soaked to the bone." She stood from where she herself had fell and helped me to my feet. "Umm, I'm fine. Sorry I should have been paying attention to wear I was going." Wait did I just apologize I don't apologize. She smiled at me; well maybe I can apologize a little more if I get a smile like that. Wait who is this woman. "Hey are you listening to me?" she's talking to me and I keep missing it. "I think you may have hit you head a little harder then I thought, did you need me to take you to the nurse?" "No I'm fine. I'm sorry but do you go to this school like you seem a little older to be a high school student." She looked at me with squinted eyes then smiled, "I just started yesterday I'm the new assistant guidance counselor, well its really more of an internship but yeah I will be working here for a while. Who are you exactly? If you're a student you are definitely running a little late." "I'm a student here; I'm in the twelfth grade. And I know I'm running late but I had a rough morning." My response came off a little snapper then I wanted it to but she was still smiling. She dug in her bag she was caring and handed me a little towel, like really who the hell carries a towel in their bag. "Well you should try and dry off then get to class, and don't worry your day may be bad but there is always a little spark of goddess that makes the day a little bearable." She handed me the towel, smiled and started to walk away. I was stuck again, willing my words to form some type of sentence. I finally snapped out of my haze and called out to her, "Santana!" she turned around and looked at me confused. "Excuse me?" "My name, its Santana, Santana Lopez." She smiled and it literally took my breath away. "My name is Mrs. Hudson." "What's your first name?" she scrunched her noise which can I say was so cute, and then gave me one of those million watt smiles, "Brittany, Brittany Hudson. I'm sure I'll see you around Santana and don't forget to smile, your day will get better." And with that she walked away. I think it just did._

My eyes flutter open. What the hell is going on? I turned and saw Quinn unconscious next to me. I jumped up and checked her pulse. She's still alive, still breathing. I grab my first aid kit and try to patch up her side as quick as I can I have to stop the bleeding then go check on my men. When I finish I whisper to her, "I will be right back Quinn." Her eyes flutter open, and then close again. I run into the other room and have to catch myself from puking. Someone set a grenade off, my men were in here. I see Puck lying on the floor with a dresser on top of him, or at least what's left of it. I run over to him, "puck, puck, wake up buddy. He's still breathing. I grab the radio that's connected to his backpack. "Come in. Come in. this is team four DH. Can anybody hear me? I need a medic. I have two men wounded, three missing civilians, and one missing solider." The radio crackled, "team four DH, the building you are in is coming down right on top of you. You need to get out of there right now." "Negative, that a damn big negative, I need help my men are stuck in here." "Negative solider I cannot send anyone in there we are holding back hostiles from running over your ass." I slammed the radio on the ground; I refused to leave my friends.

I took some water from his bag and poured it on him. He jumped up looking around ready to strike. I grab him to get his attention. "Puck look at me. What happened?" he started to mumble as I helped him to his feet. We had to get out of here this building wasn't going to hold. "Puck look at me, I need you to concentrate. What happened, and where is Artie?" "The guy, he wasn't dead. He pulled the pin." I turned to look at the debris. "Where is Artie?" he turned his head and I grab him by his shoulders, "Puck focus, where is he?" "He... He ran to cover the kid." "Puck listen to me I need you to go into the other room and grab Quinn. She's hurt and you two need to get out of here. I'm going to grab Artie, and I will meet you two, okay?" puck shook his head and ran into the other room; I began to dig through the debris. I uncovered the mother and her child. They were both dead. I kept digging until I came across an arm. "No no no come on Artie please be breathing." I kept digging feeling the rocks cut through my skin. I finally reached him. When I finally reached him I pulled him out. The little boy was under him, he was alive. He was breathing but Artie wasn't.

I performed CPR over and over. He wouldn't breathe. Blood was coming from everywhere. You could see the burns from the grenade. He was trying to protect the kid. I looked over at the little boy, and poured the rest of puck's water on him. He started to cough then looked up and panicked. He started to speak in his native tongue, and crawled over to his dead mother and sister. I turned back towards Artie, "Alright buddy, I'm going to get you out of here and were going to go home." I threw Artie on my shoulders and started to walk outside. The house was falling apart. I look back at the little boy, and roll my eyes. I can't leave him. I scoop him up by his waist, and he begins to kick and scream. "Sorry kid."

A/N: Two chapters in one day. I'm so excited. So that's my first try at flashbacks hope you like it and you will def learn more about brittany as it go on. she will show up in chapter 4. enjoy and like always review please.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own glee

_Flashback will be in italics_

_santana POV_

I hurry down the stair with the roof collapsing behind me. We make it out with a dive and I crash into the ground. I look up and see the medic truck. Quinn and puck are both sitting inside. Quinn looks towards me and her little brother, horror crosses her face. She starts yelling towards me, and I try to respond but no words come from my mouth. Two soldiers come and grab Artie from me. I try to stand with the little boy in my arms but I fall back to the ground, the kids hitting the soil next to me. I don't know what going on. There was a sharp pain on my back. I reach behind to touch my back and when I look at it, its cover in blood. My blood, I blinked, and I was lying on the ground. I heard cries coming from Quinn, and then a constant ringing in my ears. I think someone is calling my name, and then I hear her. I had been thinking about her a lot lately. Those blue eyes, I can see them now. She's calling my name, Santana… hey Santana can you hear me. There you go silly, don't forget to keep smiling." Blank…I'm out.

_I dried off and managed to change into some spare clothes in my locker. But now I'm on my way to the office because of my douche bag teacher Shue. I was late, I know I was late and I was in a pissed off mood. I figured I try and mind my business, but no he had to call me out in class on how a good student comes on time. I mean it was stupid Spanish class, Spanish, my native tongue. I don't even need to be in the stupid class, I speak it better than him._

_I really don't want to see the principle. She threatened me last time. Like really, threatened me, and told me if she saw me in her class again she was going to beat my ass. I walk right pass the receptionist and straight into her office. "Santana, I thought I said I didn't want to see your ass in my office anymore." "Principle Sue it's not my fault…" "Save it I don't want to hear it. You have to options, suspension or anger management with the councilor. I tired of hearing complaints from students, teachers, and even parents about your temper. And frankly I see you too much because of it. "I'll take the suspension." "Alright counseling for the rest of the school year, now get out of my face."_

_This was such bull shit. I can't believe she is forcing this shit on me. Every day on free period. I walk in to see my favorite nervous red head sitting at the desk. "Hi Mrs. P." "Hi Santana, Sue told me you were on your way. You will be in that room over to your right and someone will be right with you." I take a seat and just close my eyes. The door opens and closes behind me. When I turn around I'm faced with my blond goddess. "Well hello again Santana, are you still smiling."_

When I woke up I was in the hospital at base. I popped up but my back said otherwise. I was bandaged up. Wrapped up on my side and back. I get up slowly and balance myself on my feet. I feel like I'm on a ship. I look at my chart, apparently I got hit my some bomb fragment in my back. Burns on my side, and cuts and bruise from escaping the building. I pull the curtain away that's separating me from everyone else. I had to find my team. I walk two beds down and find puck lying in a bed asleep. Reading his chart, he has two broken ribs and a slight fracture in the arm. I left him to go find Quinn. I heard a crash and people shouting, Quinn cussing. I ran to where her voice was. She wasn't too fond of hospitals.

When I arrived they were trying to sedate her. It looks as if she broke from her bonds, and she was pissed. She grabbed the nearest nurse and a scalpel from a medic cart. "Where is my brother? Give him back and give me my uniform and gun." More soldiers begin to come in. they were beginning to see her as danger. I walked over to her. Soldiers were raising pistols at her. I blocked their clean shot, and tried to talk her down. "Quinn you don't feel well. Give me your weapon and let the nurse go." She looked at me and then at the soldiers with guns. From my position I could see she had a bandage around her head and where she was shot at. Quinn looked around confusion all over her face. I reached out to take the knife from her. "That's it nice and easy." I grabbed the knife by the blade and gently slid it from it grasp. Quinn let go of the nurse and simple stood in a trance, "San, I have to find my brother." I started to tell her the truth on her brother when an abrupt voice cancelled me out, "your brother is dead solider." Quinn and I turned towards the voice. All the other soldiers saluted. Sargent St. James, things were about to get interesting. Quinn stalked towards James. Men raised arms, I grabbed Quinn's arm. "You're lying. My brother is not dead." Quinn broke from my grasp. She charges towards James. Men prepared to fire, but James ordered them to stand down.

James allowed Marquette to grab him. James starred at her with his cold eyes. "Your brother is dead." Quinn raised her fist to strike him down, but two soldiers grabbed her and wrestled her to the floor. James smirked and put his foot on Quinn's back. I tried to move towards them, but two other soldiers blocked my path. James pressed down into Quinn's back. Quinn tried to move, but was too weak to move. "Your brother is dead. If you ever raise a fist to me again, I'll crush you just so you can join your brother in the hell he's in. James lifted his foot and ordered the soldiers to take Quinn somewhere else. I pushed passed the others, "where are you taking her?" James raised an eyebrow at me, "she needs help, and so were going to go get her help." I looked into his eyes, and could just tell he was lying. "She is my solider I want to take care of her." He smirked then pushed pass me, "out of my way."

I run to the other side of the medical unit searching for a doctor. I finally come upon one, "where is private Fabray?" "He's in the autopsy room." I run over towards the room, I had to find him before they cut open my friend. I burst through the doors. The doctor jumps in my arrival. "Don't cut him yet. You can't cut him. The family has to see him whole. "Look an autopsy must be conducted." "I know but come on. His family deserves to see him whole. He's an American hero, he was fight for us." The doctor closes his eyes then takes a breath. "When a soldier dies they send him back to his family so he can be buried. I will send him home only if you go with him. I will send a letter saying an autopsy must be completed." I thanked him and rushed to find puck, I couldn't stand to be in the room while my friend was on a cold metal table, lifeless.

When I reached puck, he was awake and receiving medicine from a nurse. "Yo San where have you been?" "Sorry had to take care of some business. How are you feeling?" "Shit you know me, tough as a bull. They got me wrapped up, but a few weeks on light duty and I'm back doing my thing. Where are Quinn and Artie?" I put my head down and took a breath. I looked back up at him, "damn. What happened?" "Artie didn't make it. He died saving the little boy. Quinn didn't take the news so well, and got into it with James. They took her somewhere." Puck shook his head, damn this isn't good." I shook my head and lowered it. I could feel tears begin to burn my eyes. Puck looked up at me "hey, this wasn't your fault so don't you start blaming yourself. We couldn't control what was going to happen." I shook my head and looked back at him, but they were my men. You were my men and I was supposed to take care of you all. The doctor is sending me home with Artie so he can stay in one piece while he is here. If you want to come I might be able to get you out too." "No, I think I'll stay here. I'm more useful here but feel free to video chat with me when you can. Try and stay out of trouble. Artie and Quinn were from our neck of the woods right, Maryland?" "Yea, they were. Baltimore to be exact." "Mmm… so you're just going down memory lane. Will you be okay?" "Yeah, I will be fine. You heal and don't get killed while I'm not here." Puck laughed, and lied back down. I shook my head then went off to look for Quinn.

I found my uniform and gun, and collect Quinn things as well. After asking around, I found out Quinn was in James office. I didn't like this I needed to go get her. I ran to his office, but when I got the Quinn and James were coming out. Quinn was sporting a fresh bruise on her cheek. I clenched my teeth and balled my fist. Quinn turned and saluted James. James smirked then went back to his office. Quinn turned to look at me, "my brother is dead." I opened my arms and Quinn fell into them. Quinn was a bitch, but no one deserved what she been through for the past couple of hours. When we first met we did nothing but argue, but I think it was meant for us to be together. I took Quinn back to her bed station so she could change back into her uniform. I closed the curtain and turned to face her. I sit her on the bed and lift her shirt, "are you okay with me cleaning you up?" Quinn nods her head, and I go about patching wounds she may have reopened. "So we have to go back to Baltimore tomorrow morning. I'm going with you to watch over you. I finished patching her up and she stood face to face with me.

"You look like a wimpy girl when you sad," I say with a smirk. She smirked back. "Lift your hands in the air." I pull off her shirt to slip on a clean shirt and her jacket. "You're so comfortable around me half naked and vulnerable. What type of lesbian are you. I would think you would want to be all up on this." I laugh at her and she smiles. "You're like my irritating sister who I want to slap all the time, not sleep with. I love you as my sister, and my job is to protect you." She wraps her arms around my waist hugging me, "thank you san." "No problem." She wipes her tears and then push me away, "get out of here so I can finish getting dress lezpez. I'm no charity case." "Yeah well maybe you should get some ice for that cheek too." "Leave before you need some ice for your cheek." I laugh and leave to do some much need packing. I'm going home.

A/N: thank you everyone for the support. i try to update once a day at least. so next chapter we meet brittany and life back home. if anyone had something they might want to see happen in the story let me know and i might be able to throw it in for you. as always review. i love feedback.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own glee

Santana POV

"_So Santana this is our third week together. Fifth teen whole days and you haven't been in one fight. I'm proud of you." Santana smiled and looked away, "so san let do our end routine and have a little q and a." when we first started these sessions, I really didn't want to talk, sure she was beautiful but that didn't mean I wanted to spill my guts to her. She said we needed to get to know each other so we would have q and a at the end of every session. I found out a lot about her. She was married to her high school sweetheart. She had two kids but she seemed young to have two already, but who was I to judge. She seemed happy when she talked about her kids, but never really talked about her husband. Sometimes she seemed, almost sad. I hated when she frowned, I made it my personal mission to keep her smiling. My birthday passed two days ago. My parents didn't do shit about it, I was turning eighteen. I guess they didn't see it as a big idea. I came to school with a mission to hit the first person who got in my way. As if she was listening to me Brittany was the first person I ran into. She was in a hurry and excused herself, but before she could get too far she came back and handed me a card. When I opened it, it was a birthday card wishing me many more years and her number if I felt I ever needed any help. I left home early and went to the park that day. I cried, I never felt so loved. I came back to school in time just for my session. I never used the number but, today I had a plan, I was going to ask her out to a friendly dinner. It should be fine, I'm technically an adult and she isn't technically a teacher and I'm not her student. _

"_So san, do you want to start or should I?" "You can start." "Ok, so what is your favorite memory from your childhood?" "I don't have a favorite memory." "Come on san you have to have a favorite memory of something." "I don't, I didn't have any friends because I was house schooled until I hit high school, and I didn't spend a lot of time with my parents cause they were always busy." Brittany shook her head, and then pointed to me, "your turn, ask me anything." I gulped, this was it. "Do you still love your husband?" Brittany looked like a deer caught in headlights. "San, I don't think that an appreciate question." "I think it is. You said I can ask anything I want. So I am asking you, do you still love your husband?" "San please…" tears begin to shine in her eyes, I didn't want to make her cry but I had to get my point across. I needed her to know that she deserved to be happy. "Fine, here is another question; are you happy in your marriage?" Brittany looked away, and I knew I had her. I got up, and walked over towards where she was sitting, and kneeled down. "Britt Britt..." she looked up at the mention of her nickname. Tears begin to slide down her face, and I wiped them away with my thumb. "I wasn't trying to make you cry. I just notice how unhappy you are sometimes. You spend an hour a day, sometimes longer trying to make sure I'm happy. I just want to return the favor." She looked into my eyes while I was lost in hers. I wanted to kiss her so bad. I just wanted to kiss her, tell her everything would be okay, and take care of her forever. I was graduating in two months' time. "Go out with me Britt; let me take you out tonight. For dinner. Show you a good time out." Brittany pulled away and looked around, "san, that's not allowed we could get in a lot of trouble." She didn't say no because she didn't want to go with me so that's a plus on my side. "Come on Britt you're not really my teacher and I'm not your student. I promise we will have fun. I'll even take you to the pond to see the ducks; I know how much you like the ducks." Brittany bit her bottom lip. I knew she wanted to go out, I felt like we were connecting these pass three weeks and one of us needed to act on these feelings. "Is this going to be like a date?" I smiled, "only if you want it to be a date. We can just go out as friends if you like or no label at all. We can just go out and it will be whatever." Brittany rolled her eyes and smirked at Santana. "Fine I will go out with you, but this isn't a date, we don't tell anyone, and since you're an adult and asked me out I expect you to pick me up." She smiled at the end of her rant and I smiled back. "Okay, I will pick you up tonight, at eight o clock." Brittany kissed my cheek before opening her office door and leaving. This was going to be the best night ever._

I slept through the whole plane ride home. The nurse had given me some medicine for my pain. The plane loaded us up early morning, around five. Puck came to see me and Quinn off. He gave Quinn a kiss on her forehead. He gave me a hug, "watch over yourself and Quinn. Try and video chat me when you can." I hugged him tighter and nodded my head. When I let him go he looked at me and smirked. I was going to miss this idiot. When we got on the plane I set down next to Quinn. She looked exhausted; she leaned her head on the window and told me to wake her when we got there. I pulled out my wallet and looked at an old picture of me and Brittany. We looked so happy. We took pictures at a little photo booth at the park on our first date. I miss her, so much.

Ten god forsaken hours later between plane, bus, boat and another bus we ended up at BWI airport. Quinn's family was there to collect Quinn and her brother. I asked if she needed me to come with her, I knew her and her family didn't agree that much. She said she would be fine so I told her I would call her later. I caught a cab to my parents' house. I dint really know where I should go but I figured it might be right to visit them first. I haven't talked to them since I left. When we pulled up, I didn't see any cars and the house looked empty. I didn't even know if they lived there anymore. I haven't talked to them in years. I wanted to see Brittany so bad, what I had to loose. I decided to walk to her house. It was only a twenty minute walk.

I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't even know if she even still lived there. I had to see her though. I just have to see her. I walked up to the door and knocked. A boy answered the door; he had to be around thirteen our fourteen. This had to be little Sam, Brittany's son. I haven't seen him in year, since he was eight years old. He looked at me confused, "can I help you?" I snapped out of my daydream, words caught in my throat. "Um… yeah is Brittany home." Before he could answer an older women walked behind him. Seventeen year old Rachel, I knew she would remember me. "Ms. Santana!" she jumped in my arms and I smiled, it was nice to see someone familiar. Sam turned his head towards the house, "mom, Rachel's jumping on strange women."

Brittany walked to the door, "Sam what are you talking about? Who's at the…." She stopped in her tracks when she saw me and pulled her hands up to her mouth. I could see the tear start to brew at the corner of her eyes. She was still beautiful, more beautiful then I remember. The year has done nothing but mature her body more and more. Those eyes, something that I would never forget about. I gently placed Rachel down then walked over to Brittany. I reached out to wipe her tears away, but I man walked from the back of the house towards us. I retracted my hand and looked at the man. Brittany turned from me and looked to see what I was looking at. I only saw her husband once, but his eyes still look the same cold. I stepped away from Brittany and eyed him up and down, Finn Hudson, the one thing that kept me and her apart.

Finn came from behind Brittany and walked in between us. "Well what do we have here, an original G.I. Jane. What are you doing here?" I looked at Brittany then back at Finn, Brittany spoke up before I had time to reply, "I think it's time for you to leave Finn, you have all of your stuff." I noticed suitcases by the door. Does he not live here anymore? Finn rolled his eyes then brought them back up to me. "I'm going to ask you again soldier, what the hell are you doing in my house." I clenched my teeth and balled my fist. Finn stepped in my face, "get the hell out of my house." Brittany yelled, "You don't live here anymore." That was all I needed to hear. After that everything happened to fast. Finn turned and pushed Brittany further in the house. Sam ran to Rachel, I slammed all my body weight into Finn forcing him into the wall and unto the floor.

We were rolling around on the floor throwing punches. Apparently he had no pride when it came to never putting your hands on women so I was going to show him who he was fucking with. I slammed my fist into his jaw. He kicked me in my back where it was freshly patched up. I screamed and turned on my stomach to ease the pain that shot through me. He got up to stomp me and when I rolled over I pulled out my weapon. Finn froze in his tracks. I got up with my gun facing him. Finn put up his hands and begins to back up. I walked closer but Brittany ran in between us. "Santana please don't." Rachel ran beside her mother, "no mom, he deserves whatever is coming to him and then some." Finn grabs Rachel's arm and pushes her against a wall. I push pass Brittany holding the gun to his forehead, forcing him to the wall.

I glared at him, ready to fire. Why should I care whether he lives or dies? If he was out of the picture, then I wouldn't have to worry about him being in the picture. I looked at my reflection in the mirror by Finn. I didn't look like myself. I didn't even sound like myself in my own head, did war really change me that much. I lowered my gun. He tried to step up again, but Brittany stepped up, "please Finn just leaves." Finn looked at me then Brittany. He grunted, forced a kiss on Britt, and then rushed out with his things slamming the door behind him. The kiss may have been forced, but those were my lips. Brittany was helping Rachel up, Rachel snapped away from her mother, "you let him go mom, you always let him get away with whatever, because you care to damn much. Sam who was quiet the whole time walked downstairs towards the basement. It was just me and Brittany.

A/N: O yea so brittany is finally in the picture and as you can see i do not like finn. next chapter we will see more of the relationship that is brittana. quinn also comes back with us next chapter and she gets into a whole lot of mess. like always review. and let me know what it is you want to see.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own glee

Chapter 5

Brittany walked over towards me, and touched where Finn had kicked me. I flinched away from her touch and laid my hand where the wound was. I could feel a warm wet presence the, and figured I might have pulled the stitches. Brittany looked back up towards me and her eyes softened, "san, what are you doing here? I mean…" Brittany wasn't really sure on what to say. I could see tears in her eyes as she reached out to touch my cheek. I didn't pull away this time, but instead pushed into her touch. She wrapped her hand to the back of my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She leans in close to my ear and I squeeze never wanting to let her go. She whispers, "What took you so long?" she begins to cry and I hold her closer, her body was a perfect fit to mine. "I'm sorry Britt. I'm so sorry." When stand the engulfed in each other's embrace, enjoying the moment while it lasted.

So I had to come back to reality so that I could fill in some blanks. I pull back from her, "what's going on between you and Finn?" Brittany looks down and crosses her arms. "Were separated." "Separated as in separated and not divorce." She nods her head. I take a deep breath, "so why was Finn here and why did he kiss you?" Brittany turned around to avoid eye contact, "we should patch up your side you bleeding." I annoyed her comment and the burning sensation in my side. I move closer to her. She looks up at me, "he came here to get the rest of his stuff. He wanted to try and talk, he thinks he can fix things. Rachel hates him, Finn tries to manipulate Sam, and Sam sees Finn as the victim dad." "So why not divorce him?" this struck a nerve in Brittany. She turned away, but I moved towards her direction. "Do you love him?" She closed her eyes. "I love him for my kids." "But do you love him for you?" she tried to walk away but I grabbed her arm, "do you love him!" "I don't know okay. I just don't know." She pulled from my grasp and walked into the kitchen. I stood there, "was I losing him to him.

I walk over and sit in the chair in front of her. She has a first aid kit sitting next to her. She looks at me, and then looks away. I don't like this uncomfortable silence around us. We use to be so happy around each other. So comfortable just being nears one another but now it's not the same. I reach out and take her hand; she looks up at me and smile. "I love you," she whispers. "I know without a doubt that I love you, and I never stopped loving you." Hearing those words brings tears to my eyes and a smile to my face. "I love you too Britt, always have always will." I lean over towards her, nose to nose. I stop waiting for permission, waiting to see if I still have the right to claim what was once mine. She smiles and nods her head. I close the gap between us and god did I miss those delicious lips of hers. Honey, that's what her lips tasted like. They tasted like honey. I deepened the kiss, and she moaned into my mouth sending shivers up my spine. I tried to move closer but the pain where I was bleeding caused me to flinch. Britt pulled back and shook her head smiling, "your kisses still take my breath away and cause me to forget what I'm supposed to be doing." I smiled back at her then lifted my shirt. When I looked at her I could see her checking out my body. I knew I was sexy and in shape, but what she was really looking at was the scars that littered my once perfect body. She walked towards me and ran her fingers over the different scars. I had a long one that went from my right shoulder to the left side of my waist. She kissed ever scar, and I thought I would die from my heart being so full of love. She came to the wound I reopened and began to clean and patch it back up. When she was finished she handed me a fresh shirt to put on.

My phone starts to ring so I move away from Britt to answer it. "Hello." "Hey san, it's your girl q. I got into it with my parents….ummm I don't know what to do." I could hear she was upset and a little tipsy. "Where are you Quinn?" "Some bar, you know they have an animal people are riding on. I got to go." "Wait Quinn." She hung up. I didn't know where she was, and it sounded like she was bound to do something stupid. It was rounding six o'clock, and I wanted to get out and back before it got too dark. I started to walk towards the door; Brittany saw me leaving and caught my arm just before I could reach the door knob. "Are you leaving again?" I turned to look at her. "I came here with a friend. Her brother died, and both of them were a part of my team. That's why I'm in town, for his burial. She's upset, and somewhere about to get into something stupid. That's why I have to go find her." She turned around clearly upset and I hugged her from behind, "I love you Britt, I'll come back. I promise." I placed my chin on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. She swung around and wrapped her arms around my neck. She kissed me with so much passion, and love, "please come back to me." I let her go then went on my way.

_After our first date I and Brittany have gone on other friendly dates. Nothing ever went pass a kiss on the cheek. We flirted and tip toed around our feelings but no one wanted to say it out loud. It was as if it was some type of taboo. Tonight we were going to a fair in new you. We drove there, and figured we stay at a hotel for the night. It was a beautiful night and Brittany was so excited. We held hands as she went from ride to ride like a child. It was adorable. I won her a stuff duck playing a shooting game. She named him Quack. We walked around, ate cotton candy, and just enjoyed ourselves until they shut it down for the night. We went back to our room in which had two separate beds. This was it, I had to be bold, when Brittany turned around to say something, and I rushed in to kiss her. She tasted of honey sweet and sticky, but I think the sickness was from our earlier cotton candy. She was tense at first but then she relaxed into the kiss. I deepened it by slipping my tongue in her mouth, when she let out the sexiest moan ever. I grab her hips, and slid my thumbs on her hips. She gripped my arms, and then pulled away. I looked at her confused, "Santana stop we can't do this. This is wrong I work at you school, you're a student, I'm somewhat of a teacher, yeah your legal, but I'm sure somewhere in there we can get in trouble." I looked at her with my most confident smirk on, "I promise that no one from school will find out and I know you want this just as much as I do." "How do you know? How can you be so sure?" "I'm sure because not once did you say we couldn't do this because you was married. Not once did you mention not wanting to betray your husband. Not once did you say it was because you love him." She looked down with shame in her eyes. I lifted her head up by her chin so that she could look straight into my eyes and see how serious I was. "Brittany, I love you with everything I am and everything I want to be. Every day I wake up happy because I know somehow some way I going to be able to see you. All I can ever think about is making you as happy as you make me. I love seeing you smile and I love that show me the different sides of you. When I'm angry you can always make me feel better, and when I feel the world is crumbling, somehow you always manage to make it better. I want you to be mine just as much I'm already yours. I know you don't love him anymore. I know you're in it with him for the kids, in which you love and I love because they are a part of you. I know all that and I am willing to wait until you're ready to say it out loud but I want you to know I love you and no matter what might happen, in the end I am always your, and will always come back to you." By the end of my confession tear were running down her face and mine. She grabbed me by my face and pulled me in for a kiss they brought me to my knees like literal. She started to tip towards me and I was on my knees, then the floor with her on top of me. She pulled back from the kiss with watery eyes and smiled at me. "I love you too Santana Lopez. With everything I am. I'm am your just as much as you are mine." She kissed me again until air became an issue. That night we just laid in each other's arms, knowing the security from our dream getaway, in this little hotel room would soon end. Reality would crash back on us, and we will have a lot to talk about, but for now, I'm content just like this, with her by my side._

_**A/N: o yeah I'm showing of tonight. Second update tonight. I feel so proud of myself, but I got to give a shout out to buddies Luckas and Charlene. Stuck here at work together on the closing shift. Laughing as some of us work on home and chapter update and others just chillin on the internet. Lol. But anyway they really inspired me to get this next chapter out. Next chapter we go on the journey for Quinn and even get a little pezberry bonding going on, and until next time, please review and recommend to others.** _


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

I walk outside towards the sidewalk, not sure on which way I need to go. I don't even know the closest bar to here. I hear the bushes rustling behind me; I turn with my gun in hand, think its Finn back for a rematch. "Come out!" a figure slowly creeps out of the bushes under the street lamp I'm standing under. When she come to the light I put my gun away, "damn it, Rachel what are you doing out here?" "I want to go with you." "What are you talking about Rachel I don't have time for your crazy." I tried to walk away. Her mother would kill me if I took her daughter out in the middle of the night. I was walking away when I heard jingling behind me. I turned around to see Rachel jingling her mother car keys, "but maybe I can help you find your friend, and I'm sure would be a lot easier then walking. Plus I know it's been a while since you been in town and I'm sure you don't know where you are going." "Rachel, you can't come with me, I'm looking for a bar. Where I'm sure I don't need to take you." I started to walk off again but she ran and grabs my arm. "Please san, I don't want you to go." I looked at her and she stared at me with those big puppy dog brown eyes, damn it her mom is going to kill me. "Come on but you have to stay in the car." Rachel squealed and ran to the car. I rolled my eyes; this was going to be a long night.

"So san, where are we going exactly?" "I'm not sure; I have a friend who's in trouble." "A girlfriend?" "No, nothing like that. We served together. Her brother died and that's why were back in town." "Sorry to hear about that, so your friend is she here with a boyfriend or girlfriend." I looked at Rachel in the driver's seat and rolled my eyes. "No she does not have a girlfriend, she is single." "Well I think we need to hurry and find her. What did she say when you called." "She said she was at a bar where people were riding an animal, like what the hell does that even mean." "She's at Billy' bull bar." I looked at her like she had two heads. "What the hell is Billy bull bar?" That the only bar with a mechanical bull. Has to be what she's talking about. I go the sometimes to sing karaoke. I'm actually well-known there." "Yeah, and does your mom know you go here to sing karaoke." Rachel turned back towards the road and shook her head, "no she thinks I'm going to a voice coach that I paid for with my summer job." "You shouldn't lie to her, if anything were to happen, I'm sure she would want to know where you're at." "I know but I want to get out there, and let people that I'm not related to or friends with hear my voice." I smiled I remember when she was younger she always talked on how she wanted to be on Broadway. "So you're in your last year of high school right." "Yeah, I only got to school half a day. I'm ready to graduate." "Yeah I bet you are so any plans after school." "I'm not sure yet, I know I want to study in New York but I didn't really put a lot of thought in it because I didn't want to leave mom by herself. She gets lonely sometimes." I lowered my eyes and cursed myself for not being there for her. "Hey are you coming to my graduation. It's in June, four months away." "I can't promise anything, but if around that time I can make it back in state then I will definitely be there."

Before I knew it she was pulling up in front of a bar about twenty minutes from the house. It looked a little rowdy; I can't believe Rachel was actually singing in a place like this. I had the feeling there was going to be unnecessary violence. "Alright Rachel, I want you in the back seat, lock the doors and do not unlock them until you see me. You are to stay in here, and I'm not playing. Your mom will bury me alive if something were to happen to you. Rachel moved to the back seat and crossed her arms in a huff. I rolled my eyes at her drama queen ass and tap the door signaling for her to lock them. I moved to the trunk so I could slip my gun in it. I didn't need anyone grabbing it, or worse using it myself.

When I walked in I was immediately hit with the heavy smell of cigarettes and liquor. I looked around for Quinn. Some bum bumped into me and mumbled something under his breath. I needed to find Quinn and get out of here. I saw the bull, and then I saw Quinn at the bar, two men sett= on either side of her. This was so about to get for difficult then it needed to be. I walked over so I could hear what they were saying to her, "Hey sweetie, you want to come home with us tonight." "Yeah we can show you a good time and give you a warm bed." They were trying to sweet talk her while her face was pretty much in a don't bother, or I will kick your ass expression. These guys had no idea what they were about to get into. I've been with Quinn a few times when she was drunk. She is what you call an angry drunk, and now that she got some lethal training in her, this might not end well. Last time a man tried to hit on her when she was drunk, she broke his arm. I walked over towards her, "hey honey, sorry I'm late." I looked at both men in their eyes while wrapping my arm around her waist. She didn't even acknowledge my presence. The two guys smiled, and then walked away with a nod of the head.

"So Quinn, what's up? You called me, so you must want something." She looked at me with an agonizing look. This place wasn't doing her any good. I had to get her out of here. "Why did you send him?" "What are you talking bout Q?" "Why did you send him into the next room? You should have sent me. I'm the oldest, I've lived the longest. If you send someone in a risky situation between me and him it should have been me, not my fucking little brother." by now Q has risen from her seat and is starting to attract attention. I reached to grab her arm but she snatched it away. "Don't touch me. You the reason that Artie is dead." She was really starting to piss me off now. "Look Artie died with honor, saving a child. I little boy no older than ten. We couldn't control what was going to happen in that building." People begin to look irritated, like our yelling was disturbing their drunkenness. When I turned around to end my conversation with Q, I was met with her fist into my jaw.

I fell back crashing into some guy with a beer in his hand. The beer fell unto a guy who was at the next table playing poker. Poker player turned and hit the guy I ran into. He tried to hit me, but I ducked and he ran into Quinn. Quinn ran into the person behind her and knocked him off his stool. Next thing you know, a chair went flying and all hell broke loose. Glass was breaking people were falling. Punches were being thrown, and all I wanted to do was go home. I turned around and saw Quinn punching some drunk. It wouldn't be long until the cops came, to crash down on this little party. I pushed my way towards Quinn. I took a few hits and threw a few punches. I finally made it to Quinn when I grabbed her shoulder she turned and swung at me. I ducked out of the way, and punched her in her stomach, knocking the air right out of her. She grabbed onto my shirt right before falling to her knees. I picked her up, and carried her bridal style out of the bar. She was definitely going to feel that in the morning. I made my way out of the bar, glass hitting the door after I shut it.

When I made it back to the car Rachel was in the driver's seat. I opened the door, "get out." "Come on, it's my car and I drove here in the first place. I have my license." "Look, I don't have time for this. I need you to sit in the back with my friend. She's hurt. Plus this isn't your car it's your mother's car and the only reason we have your car is because you were in the middle of sneaking out when I was leaving. Now get out before the cops come." Rachel huffed and moved to the back seat. I sat Quinn in the back seat next to Rachel and strapped her in. Rachel put her seatbelt on, and then leaned against Quinn for extra support. I climbed in the driver's seat, "okay we have to make it back to your mother's house and hopefully she won't notice that I took her car or her teenage daughter with me. We are also going to keep quiet about our little adventure. I really believe this is only need to know bases, and she does not need to know." "Yeah, yeah. Just get us home before she does notice. I really don't want to get grounded again." I drove off towards Brittany house moving further and further away from the incoming police sirens.

I drove back to the house doing at least eighty. I'm glad there weren't a lot of cops out around this area or else we would definitely be in trouble. I slowed down when I knew I was in the clear. I looked at Rachel in the rear view mirror to see she had her eyes closed and her head leaned against Quinn's. I looked towards Quinn and she started to look back to her normal self. The alcohol was probably wearing off. She never would stay drunk very long after she had one of her angry drunk fits. I pulled up to Brittany house thinking I was in the clear, and just when I thought my night couldn't get any worst, Brittany walks out of the front door arms crossed, and a very pissed look on her face.

Before I could even prepare Rachel after she woke up from her little nap, Brittany was at the car tapping on the window, signaling for me to roll it down. I rolled down Rachel's window, and Brittany looked passed Quinn to see her daughter who was trying to duck out of view. "Hey mom guess what, we found Santana's friend. She looked so pissed I really didn't know what to say. Rachel looked at her mom faced and then exited out of the opposite door of her. "Yes, you know you're in trouble. I want you upstairs in your room now. We will talk about this in the morning." Rachel looked at me, and then ran into the house. I stepped out of the car to face my punishment. Brittany looked at me then Quinn. "So what happened to your jaw?" I looked over towards Quinn, "she hit me." "So what happened to her?" "I hit her in her stomach so she would stop moving." Brittany nodded her head then held her hand out for her keys. I handed them to her, and then she turned and started walking back towards her house, "goodnight Santana. "Brittany walked inside then shut the door. "Damnit.

A/N: Sorry everyone for the long wait. i was finishing up classes and working my regular night shift, so i was supper tired and busy but now im back on track. thank you everyone for the reviews and story alerts. i have had people email me about the story that they needed some clearance on. if anyone have any questions feel free to email me. as always continue to review and i should be back on track with my one chapter a day. thanks for reading. and p.s. who else enjoyed the awesome two hour event of glee. yessssss. brittana kiss we all wanted to see more of it. i know i did.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

I grab Quinn out of the car and throw one arm my shoulder to help her stand. She's drifting in and out of conscious, and all I really want to do is lay in the bed. I knock on the door and Brittany opens the door, staring at me with one eye brow raised. "What do you want Santana?" "Come on Britt, please let us in. we don't have anywhere else to go. We'll behave I promise. Brittany looked at me then Quinn, "both of you on the couch I don't want any fighting, shouting, and guns none of that." "Alright alright. I get it, "I walked in and laid Quinn on the couch.

When I got her settle with the blanket and pillow Britt gave to me I lifted her shirt to check for any bruises. She was fine so I left her there. I took the other blanket, and wrapped it around Brittany who was standing beside me and me. "What are you doing san?" her question said one thing while her body movements said another. She leaned into my chest, "I missed you, I love you, and I want to stay upstairs with you." I started to kiss on Brittany's neck. "San…." Brittany was getting lost in the moment, and really didn't know what to do. "I just want to sleep without nightmares. I don't want to jump up looking for my gun, or screaming because of the battles, or the old battle wounds.

Brittany closed her eyes and leaned closer into Santana's body. "I love you Santana. Why weren't you here? I needed you so much and I couldn't have you. She began to cry and burrow her face into my shirt. "You weren't there san, when he hit her. When he hit me. I didn't know what to do and all I wanted to do was be near you. Britt was breaking down and all could do was hold her. I left her to go fight in a war, while she was home fighting her own war by herself. She had nobody. I carried her upstairs, and into her room to lay her down.

I shut the door behind me and begin to undress Brittany, like a mother nurturing her child. I moved her towards her bed, and then gently slid her shirt off. Next I unbuttoned her jeans so she could step out of them. I pulled off my own shoes, and pulled my jacket off. I pulled my shirt from over my head, and slid it onto Brittany. On the front it said army while on the back it said Lopez. My shirt covered her like a night gown. I slipped off my pants leaving me in my boxers and a white beater.

I crawled to the top of her bed then turned and signaled her to come towards me. She came and set on the bed right between my legs with her back towards me. I wrapped my arms around her, and leaned my head on her shoulder. We lay on our sides, her body fitting perfectly with mine, like it was always meant to be that way. We didn't say anything. Now was not the time for words. I've learned that when a person id hurt sometimes words are not need but action. I held her tighter and then kissed her shoulder. She snuggled closer. I fell asleep imagining a life with her and the kids. The perfect dream in which I hoped would become a reality.

While Santana was upstairs, Rachel decided to pay a visit to their new guest. Rachel went to check on Quinn, but when she got to the couch she noticed that Quinn wasn't there. Rachel began to walk towards the kitchen, when she was grabbed around her neck from behind. I knife was held to her throat, and she stopped all movement. Rachel shook in fear, and then glanced in the mirror in front of her to see her assaulter. She was taken by surprise when she saw her attack; she was the most beautiful blond head beauty she had ever seen. The moonlight shining from the window into her aslant eyes shown that she was blessed with a beautiful emerald green. Rachel was so distracted by Quinn's beauty that she forgot she was in danger, until she felt the knife tighten around her throat. Quinn squeezed tighter, "who are you, and where am I?" "Quinn." "How do you know my name? Are you a spy sent to kill me? I know you're working with the people that killed my brother." "No, no you're at my house. I'm friends with Santana, her and my mom go way back." Quinn shook her head in confusion. Rachel looked back up towards the mirror and noticed the look of confusion on Quinn's face. Rachel gently touched Quinn's hand, causing Quinn to flinch, "stop moving." Rachel lowered her hand, but then lifted it to try again. "I'm not going to hurt you." Rachel slowly moved Quinn's hand with the knife away from her neck. Rachel turned to face Quinn, and then placed a hand on Quinn's cheek, "I won't hurt you Quinn, I promise." Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes and loosened her stance.

Quinn takes her knife and places it back into her pocket. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. I just haven't been to right lately." Rachel shook her head and smiled, "it's alright, how about I get you some of my famous hot chocolate." Quinn nodded her head, and Rachel hurried towards the kitchen.

Rachel returned with two mugs, but found the living space to be empty once again. Rachel searched around, mugs in hand, and then walked towards the front door. She looks through the peep hole, and notices Quinn on the stairs. Rachel walks outside and sits next to her. Rachel handed a mug to Quinn, and Quinn accepted it with a smile. After taking a few quiet sips both girls sat their mugs behind them, and set in a comfortable silence. Rachel was about to excuse herself to give Quinn some space when she heard sniffling. Rachel turns towards Quinn and pulls her in for a hug. Quinn buries her face into Rachel's shirt, and held onto Rachel as close as she could, "please can I… just for a little bit." Rachel pulled Quinn closer and held onto her as close as she could. Rachel knew nothing about this person, other than she serves with Santana and her brother just died. But even though she knows so little about this beautiful blond, she can't help but want to take care of her and hold her for the rest of the night. Rachel laid her head on top of Quinn's, "I won't tell anyone." Quinn allowed every emotion she kept bottled up, since her brother died, to flow down her face.

Quinn shook her head after she felt like she couldn't cry anymore. "I'm a solider. I have no business crying like a wuss." "I believe everyone is entitled to cry no matter what their status is. I believe crying is a natural relief of emotion, in which can be very healthy." Quinn looked at the long winded talker and then shook her head giggling. Quinn picked her cup of hot chocolate back up, and finished it off. "This is delicious, not like your normal cup of chocolate." Rachel blushed and then picked up her own mug, "thank you, it's a recipe that my grandma taught me." Quinn smiled and continued to sit in the company of her new friend.

Quinn stood up from the steps and began to walk down the stairs, "where are you going?" "I need to walk, clear my head." Quinn handed Rachel her mug, and finished walking off the porch towards the sidewalk. Rachel sat the mugs on the stairs, "are you going to come back." Quinn froze where she was standing, and looked back at Rachel, she couldn't describe it but she felt so safe with this girl. Girl, this chick probably isn't legal. But god those beautiful chocolate eyes. I could just get lost in them. I've never felt so comfortable to show someone my vulnerable side. Quinn smiled and stretched out her hand, "come with me, and I promise I will come back." Rachel smiled then grabbed Quinn's hand.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

Rachel and Quinn were walking down the street enjoying the night air around them. It had been so long since Quinn been in town, she almost forgot what everything look like. Now her days are mostly dessert, waters, and occasionally forest. The temperature began to drop, cool air whipping past both girls. "So did you miss home while you were away?" Quinn just shrugged her shoulders. "My family pretty much disowned me for going into the military, and then I got a double disown when I brought my brother along for the ride supposedly. So I really didn't have a home to miss, or anyone to miss. I didn't have a lot of friends and pretty much the few people I did care for are in the military with me. Though there is one person that I miss dearly, and I hope I see her soon." Quinn had this dreamlike smile on her face and Rachel couldn't help but feel jealously bubble in the pit of her stomach.

Rachel bean to rub her arms for some heat. Quinn caught the action from the corner of her eye, and took of her own jacket to drape it around Rachel. "Thank you." "Don't mention it. So, why did you want to walk with me? I'm a complete stranger and I'm sure you were brought up learning stranger danger or some stupid quote." Rachel giggled and looked up at Quinn. Quinn wasn't that tall, but Rachel wasn't exactly tall to begin with. "You're not a complete stranger; Santana seems to trust you so I feel as though you're good enough for my trust. Plus we are all strangers to begin with so we have to communicate at some point in order to be able to get and know one another. And this seemed as good a time as ever."

"You know your rants are quite cute, but aside from that you seem to have a lot of trust in Santana." "Yeah, I love her more than my own father. Santana was always there for us when my father wasn't. She was also there when mom and dad use to fight so I have grown quite fond of her. But enough about me who is this person you're dying to see. A lover I presume." Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled at how quickly the subject seemed to jump from one to another. "I have no other, and if you're not so subtly referring to the girl I said I can't wait to see I was talking about my little sister. I haven't seen her in forever and I really hope I get to see her." Rachel saw the sadness in Quinn's eyes and decided that now was the time to drop the matter at hand. "So no lover at all you're telling me, no boyfriend or…" Quinn chuckled at her lack of subtly; she didn't even think the girl even knew what it meant. "You know you're about as subtle as a gunshot. No I do not have a boyfriend, nor do I have a girlfriend, though if I had one I would have to say I'm playing to win the heart of the girl." Quinn looked over to see what type of reaction she would get from Rachel, and non-surprisingly at all she got a smile from ear to ear. "You are too happy Rachel, but if you like to know I use to have a girlfriend but it didn't quite work out." "So what happened to her, like have you heard from her." Rachel was one curious cat, and I was sure that the curiosity would kill me before it killed Rachel. "We still talk as friends. She got married, has a kid too. Haven't really seen her face to face since I left though." "You miss her." "You just don't know anything about personal boundaries do you." Rachel began to blush and look away. "Hey, I was just kidding it cool. But if you must know, no I don't miss her. She lives her life and I live mine. Rachel smiled and moved closer to Quinn. Quinn, noticing an advancement tried to keep the conversation going, before the entered a period of awkward silence. "So…um what about you. Do you have someone special in your life?" "I have a boyfriend. His name is Rory. It's nothing serious but he seems to think it is. He seems to always try and rush into things. But I'm not too sure about him; I just don't feel anything all that special about him." "So why are you with him?" Rachel smiled then lowered her head, "I don't exactly know how to get rid of him." "Well that's easy, just kill him." Rachel and Quinn looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. "I don't think we can do that Quinn. I'm pretty sure you could get into a lot of trouble." "Hey, I didn't say that I was going to do it, I said you should do it." Rachel shook her head and turned another corner, let's just go to this seven eleven and get back before the sun comes out. I have school in the morning." Quinn eyes widened a little, she keeps forgetting about the age difference. "Yeah school, Rachel exactly how old are you?" "Eighteen, I turn nineteen on the first of January, I'm a New Year baby. And I will be graduating in a couple of months. What about you how old are you?" "I just turned 24 a month ago." "Well good now that we got that out of the way you don't have to fell as bad when we get to the point where you simply can't resist all that is me." Rachel continued walking while Quinn stopped in her tracks. Did this chick just hit on me, awe man what am I getting into Santana is so going to kill me. Rachel turned around to look at the frozen blond, "come on silly I want to get a Slurpee." Quinn shook her head and jogged towards Rachel. They walked to the store; with their hands brushing each other's every couple of steps along the way.

A/N: sorry the chapter is son short. I just wanted to kind of dive into the Faberry and how they get to know each other. For everyone confused about the ages between Brittany Santana in her kids, it will be explained throughout the story. Anyone who wants to message me feels free to do so. Two chapters in one night, honestly I'm still at work and tired so this was all I could get for now. Hopefully I will have another two for you tomorrow. As always read and review.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: i do not own glee

Santana POV

I was in bed with Brittany when I heard a noise from outside the bedroom door. I gently lifted Brittany up and laid her on the bed so I wouldn't wake her. After covering her with the covers I crept out of our bed room door and headed down stairs. I walked in the kitchen to find Sam snooping through the refrigerator. "What are you doing?" Sam jumped and hit his head on the fridge door, "shit, what are you doing down here." "Hey, watch you damn mouth. I'm sure your mom doesn't want you cussing. Now what are you doing up this late, don't you have school or something." "I'm just trying to get some juice." "It's a little late, I'm sure you should be in bed." "It's a little late I'm sure you shouldn't be in my mother's bed." This little sucker got a mouth on him. The hell is his problem. What happened to the little boy who would follow me around like a lost puppy?

I shook my head, "I don't have anywhere else to go. Your mom is my only friend here in town." "Then why aren't you on the couch whether in my mom's bed." "Look... you're a little young..." "No, I'm not young. I'm fourteen in high school. You can't talk to me like I'm a child anymore. I know all about you and my mom's relationship. I know about lesbians, gays, bisexuals, all there is to know about you and my mom. Most of all I know about abandonment so don't talk to me like I'm so child." I was stunned; this definitely wasn't the little boy I was used to. Sam wasn't little anymore. He was older, a young man, and he seemed quite hurt. I hurt a lot of people when I left but I definitely didn't mean to hurt Sam or Rachel. I never wanted to hurt the kids, they had been through enough. Apparently abandonment was the last thing they needed, I needed to find out if Rachel felt the same way, and this was on my list of things to do. "I was nine when you left. I didn't forget about you Santana. You were my friend too. You didn't just leave mom you left me and Rachel as well. Mom cried for days when you left. Rachel, Rachel didn't want to talk to anyone. You come back and think everything will be fine. We can be one big happy family. Well it isn't that easy!"

Sam was breathing heavily. His pale face filled with emotion was now beet red. His hands were clenched and tears pooled at the corner of his eyes. My face softened when I looked at the boy. The teen that has grown in to such a passionate person. He's just trying to protect his family. He is still the little boy I first met, who just wants someone who won't leave him. I walked over towards him and place a firm grip on his shoulder. He lowered his head trying to hide his tears. "I'm sorry Sam I didn't realize that when I left home I didn't just leave Brittany, but her two beautiful and smart children. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry that I hurt your mom and sister as well, but I promise if you give the chance I will try my hardest and making it up to all of you." Sam wiped his eyes furiously, but the tears kept streaming down. After a losing battle, he just held his arm over his eyes and nodded his head. I smiled at his adorableness; this was still my little trouty mouth. His lips still seem too big for his face, even if he grew in the past five years. I shook my head at him trying to be an adult, "do you remember what I gave to you the last time we met up?" "Yea, you gave me a box to hold onto. You told me to never open it unless you told me to. You said I had to be a solider and be strong for my mom and sister. I was the man of the house. My first job was to hide the box, and not tell anyone I have it."

"I didn't think you would keep it. I figured that after I left you would be angry and just get rid of it. I was beginning to think that you hated me." "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I looked up to you. I remember seeing you more than my own father. Back then I wasn't too sure what was going on between you and my mom, but it didn't matter. You made her happy, you made her smile and that's all I really cared about. I was mad at you because you weren't there to protect us when dad got angry. Dad told me no matter what happens I was supposed to be on his side. I had to protect him." "You didn't have to listen to him Sam" "who did I have to listen to? You weren't there, and he was my father." I tried to reach for him again, but he pulled away. "I'm going back to bed, if you're going to sleep in my mom's room, could you at least fold up the covers on the couch. Mom likes to keep the house clean." Sam pointed towards the couch. "Oh, that's my friend; I brought her to the house when you were sleep." "I wasn't sleeping, I was playing call of duty, and there is no one on the couch. Sam walked upstairs leaving me wide eyed.

I walked over towards an empty couch and I was beyond pissed. I checked the bathroom, basement, and even got desperate and checked the closets. I opened the front door to check outside, I walked out a few feet and kicked over something. When I looked down, sitting on the porch were two mugs. I clenched my teeth, two mugs, damnit. I shut the door after grabbing the two mugs and quickly, but quietly rushed up the stairs. "Please, please please still be in your room." I whispered to myself. I knocked on Rachel's door and when I didn't get an answer I cracked the door open. Rachel was definitely not in her bed. "Shit, shit, shit, damn teenager, damn Quinn." I creped pass Brittany's door and knocked on Sam's door. Sam walked out rubbing his eyes, "what?" "How are you sleeping already brat, you just got up here." "Whatever I want to sleep so speak quickly." I rolled my eyes this smart mouth little bastered was going to be the death of me. "What's your sister phone number?" "Why, my mom isn't enough, you feel you need to hit on all the women in the house. You know she is still underage, I'm sure you can get charges for like rape or something." "Look shut the hell up it isn't like that; look your sister is missing and I think she is with my friend." Sam huffed and then went into his room to retrieve his phone and highlighted his sister's number. I lifted the phone to my ear listening to it ring, Rachel picked up, "Put her on the phone."


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own glee

Rachel and Quinn were at the twenty four hour seven eleven when Rachel phone rang. "It's my brother." "Answer it, maybe he noticed you were gone." Rachel answered the phone, but then closed her eyes when she recognized who was on the other end. She handed the phone over to Quinn. "It's for you." Quinn sucked in air, and then answered the phone, "hello." "Don't fucking hello me. Where the hell are you. Matter fact, why are you with Rachel. That's the real question of the night." "Look we just wanted to take a walk…" "No you just don't up and take a walk without telling anyone, especially with the women whose house you're staying at daughter. You better not do anything to her Quinn or I swear I'm going to kick your ass personally. I'm telling you if you make a move on her, like what were you even…" "Look calm down were on our way back." "Now." "Yeah, now." Santana hung up the phone. Quinn gave the phone back to Rachel. "I'm in so much trouble." Quinn and Rachel looked at each other then laughed. With Slurpee in their hands they began their journey home.

Santana gave Sam his phone back, "so where is my sister." "They're at seven eleven and will be back soon. So were going to keep this a secret between us, alright." Sam nodded his head, "yeah whatever, I'm use to her sneaking off anyway. I'm going to bed." Sam shut his door and Santana went to check on Brittany. When she walked in, Brittany was hugging the pillow Santana was laying on. It must have spelled like her. I smiled at the site and decided to go back to bed. I guess I'll have to wait till morning to cuss Quinn out. God I hope she doesn't do anything stupid.

Quinn and Rachel were walking back home Slurpee's in hand. As they were walking they walked past a group of guys sitting on a nearby apartment steps. "Hey sweetie, leave that wanna be guy of yours and come party with some real men." Rachel attempted to turn around and give them a much needed lecture, but a strong grip on her upper arm stopped her. "They want you to react, don't give them the satisfaction of a response. Were about to walk up an alley. I want you to run and hide down it, stay in the shadows. They're going to start coming towards us, soon their going to chase you. I can buy you some time, but you have to run and hide." "I'm not leaving you Quinn that is unacceptable." "I'm not asking, I'm telling you to move your ass." Quinn and Rachel begin to run and the guys give chase. They're running side by side trying to create some space. "Listen I'm going to run next to you as long as I can then I is going to break off." "Please Quinn; don't leave me in the dark alley." "Don't worry, I won't be away that long, and we can go home together,

Rachel looks at Quinn, and then glances back at the guys who have gotten quite close. Quinn nods her head at Rachel, and Rachel takes off. They guys start to run but Quinn turns and throws a punch to the closes face. There was only four of them, so she wasn't too out numbered. She kicked another in the ribs and tripped up one trying to get away and go towards Rachel. Rachel ran towards the ally and stayed in the shadows where she hid and listened. Quinn kicks, punch, and slams her challengers to the ground. While the fight was going on Rachel was hiding behind some boxes shaking and waiting for Quinn to come and get her. Dark spaces brought back memories for Rachel in which she wished to forget. Quinn was surrounded by three of the thugs. They knocked her to the ground and started to kick her, like cowards.

Rachel was still hiding when all noise had stopped. She uncovered her ears and looked pass the box she was hiding behind when she heard footsteps. Quinn was being held down when she saw one of the guys stagger towards the ally Rachel was hiding in. it was beginning to rain, and Quinn knew she needed to finish this before it got more out of control then it already was. Quinn twisted her body and wrapped her legs around her attacker's legs causing him to fall. She slammed her legs into the next guy, who was trying to kick her, knee. He went down screaming after she heard a sicken crunch. She was sure she shattered his knee. She made it back on her feet and ran her shoulder into the last guy's stomach. They were all laying on the ground moaning. Quinn looked at the fools on the ground and then ran after their leader who went after Rachel. It was too dark for Rachel to see who was coming down the alley so she ducked back behind her boxes. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Come out to play. I won't hurt you, I just want to have some fun." Everything going on was bringing back bad memories for Rachel and she began to shake. She just wanted to go home with Quinn.

The rain was making the ground very slippery, and it also caused other creatures to come out and run for cover. A rat ran over Rachel's foot. Rachel slammed her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming but in doing so knocked over the box she was hiding behind. The guy turned and saw Rachel, he pulled out a pocket knife. "I'm pretty sure my boys are finishing up with your friend, let's have a little fun. He pulled Rachel's leg and dragged her from the shadows. Rachel tried to fight back but he was too strong. He bent his head down and sucked on her neck. He began to run his hand down her blouse and then ripped when he met her breast. Rachel started to kick but then the he held the knife to her throat. "Stay still, or our splatter your pretty blood all over the alley.

Rachel was frozen with fear and tears began to roll down her cheeks. Then he took his tongue and ran it from her neck to her stomach. "You taste delicious darling." Rachel was shaking but before the man could do anything else when he turned to investigate a noise her heard he was met with a fist in his jaw. The guy caught himself but before he could react Quinn charged at him and they both went to the ground. He started to swing his knife catching Quinn in the arm. Squeezing her hands together she made a fist and slammed it into the hand holding the knife. The knife slid across the ground. Quinn had him pinned to the ground and began to deliver punch after punch to him. He swung and hit her in the jaw, but she shook it off and kept hitting him.

Quinn was going to kill him. That's what crossed Rachel's mind as she watch Quinn. She was frozen in the same spot ever since Quinn came to her rescue. Rachel got up and tried to move to put distance between her and the fight. She could only watch in horror the rage that crossed Quinn's face. "You thing you can just pick on the little. You think you can just take her. You think you can take life, like you took my brother's." after hearing this Rachel knew Quinn was gone, and didn't really know what was going on. She had to stop this before Quinn did something she was going to regret. Rachel knew Quinn was drifting back into her war. The rain was pouring by this time, "Quinn, Quinn stop. You're going to kill him." Quinn didn't stop. Rachel gained back her courage and tried to pull Quinn off of him. Quinn pulled away from Rachel and then pulled out her gun.

A/N: sorry my lovely reader for taking so long with the update. A lot has been going on but I'm back now and I hope you all are still interested. As always read and review. Also how do you like my cliff hanger? ;)


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

Quinn pulled out her gun and aimed it at her victim. "I should finish you now. You don't deserve to live." "Stop it Quinn, he's had enough. Look at him. He's bleeding to death." Quinn was breathing heavily. The guy's friends who were lying outside the alley had come to and paused when they saw their friend being held at gun point. Rachel moved closer to Quinn. The men started to circle them and Quinn turned to aim her gun at each of them. "Just give us our friend back. We don't want any more trouble. We just want our friend and we want to leave. "Come on Quinn, just let him go. Then they can leave and we can go home." "No, this is a war and our goal is to destroy the enemy." "Quinn, we're not at war!" Quinn turned towards Rachel, holding her at gun point and backing her up against the wall.

The gang took this chance to grab their friend and run. Left behind was a puddle of blood. Rachel shuttered and then looked back at Quinn and the gun currently pointed at her chest. "You are a traitor solider. This is a war." Rachel closed her eyes and just let the gun rest on her chest. "Quinn, please come back to me." Rachel reached for the gun, and then reached her other hand towards Quinn's cheek, "please come back so we can go home." Quinn closed her eyes and dropped to her knees. Rachel let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and kneeled beside Quinn. Rachel slid the gun from Quinn grasp and placed it on the ground beside them. Quinn looked up at Rachel and tears pooled at the corner of her eyes. "I'm so sorry Rachel. I'm so so sorry. I'm not safe to be around. I never wanted to hurt you; I was just trying to protect you. Everything seems so jumbled up sometimes, like I don't know whether I'm still fighting or not." Rachel tilted Quinn head so that she was looking into her eyes, and gave her a shy small smile, "hey it's okay. I'm safe. You protected me, let just get home before were in anymore trouble, okay?" Quinn nodded her head and wiped her tears away. Quinn stood and began walking towards the end of the alley. Rachel tried to get up to follow, but her body retracted sending her knees crashing back towards the hard cement.

Quinn turned, and noticed that Rachel wasn't beside her, but still on the ground. Quinn walked back over towards Rachel and kneeled beside her. "Hey, are you hurt? Did that bastard hurt you?" Rachel body tensed at the mention of the man and pulled her ripped blouse closer together to try and conceal her somewhat. "I can't move." "Are you hurt?" "No I just…" Quinn reached out for Rachel but she flinched and fell back, her butt hitting the ground. "Hey, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." "I know you won't hurt me Quinn, it's just my body…." Rachel began to shake. Quinn gently grabbed Rachel's face and tilted it towards her so they were staring into each other's eyes. "Hey listen to me. Close your eyes." Rachel does as she is told and Quinn shifts so that her lips are right at her ears. "Listen to everything I'm about to tell you. Nothing is going to hurt you. Everything is going to be okay. I won't let you go. "Quinn took off her jacket and wrapped it around Rachel covering her exposed body. Glancing next to Rachel she noticed her gun and picked it up quickly before putting it back in it sheath. Quinn helped Rachel to her feet and held her close. "Let's go home."

A/N: sorry for such short chapter might try and put another one up tonight.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: i do not own glee

Quinn and Rachel finally made it to the front door of Rachel's house. Quinn checked her watch and noticed it was four in the morning. By now Rachel was half sleep on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn pushed the unlock door open with her free hand. Once they were inside Quinn shut the door and turned towards the pitch black house. Quinn shook Rachel. "We're home." "I'm tired carry me upstairs please." Quinn smiled and rolled her eyes. Quinn lifted Rachel and quietly walked her up the stairs. When they reached the top Sam, and Brittany's door were closed. Quinn turned to see Rachel's door cracked and moved towards it. She walked in closing the door behind them and laying Rachel gently on the bed. Quinn pulled Rachel shoes off and her jacket. She looked through Rachel's draws to find a clean t-shirt. Turning back towards Rachel with the shirt in hand she noticed that Rachel was more awake. Quinn slipped Rachel's shirt off. Rachel quickly wrapped her arms around herself.

Santana was in the bed with Brittany in her arms when she heard the opening and closing of doors next to theirs. She figured Quinn and Rachel finally made it home and made a mental note to check on them in the morning. Brittany began to squirm around and Santana brought her attention back to the love of her life. San kissed her once on the nose, then the cheek, then on her lips. Brittany eyes fluttered open and she smiled at her lover hovering above her. "What are you doing awake silly? You should be sleep. I know you had a long ride home and a long day when you got back." "I couldn't sleep. I just wanted to look at the most beautiful person in the world. I keep wondering how I got so lucky to be able to hold her in my arms. I missed you so much." Santana nuzzled her face in the crook of Brittany's neck. "I love you too baby. But you really should get some rest. I'm sure you have a busy day in the morning." Santana mumbled something in her neck and Brittany giggled. "San baby, I can't understand you if you mumble. If I recall correctly we had this talk before about you mumbling. You remember when we first started getting close. When you were feeling nervous or shy you would always mumble."

"_Alright San today marks our six week anniversary, meaning two months since you started therapy with me. And one month until your graduate. How do you feel?" Santana mumbled and Brittany raised her eyebrow. "You know you have such a beautiful voice and face, but it's hard for me to hear and see it when your head is bent like that and you're mumbling." Santana sucked in a breath and looked up at Brittany. Brittany smiled when she could see a slight blush coloring Santana's cheek. "I said I'm glad I will be graduating soon, but more than anything I will be when I'm no longer bound by the rules of this school. I want to be able to see you more and hold your hand in public and not be afraid of anyone from school seeing us." I looked Brittany straight in the eyes while saying all of this. We have been doing this back and forth flirting thing ever since I asked her out. We never actually went on our date. One of her kids ended up being sick, and she had to stay home and take care of them. "Santana, we can't do this. You know that I'm married." "You're married but you're not happy Brittany. We've talked about this, and you deserve to be happy." By now Santana was standing and breathing heavily. She was keeping her voice down in fear of someone outside of the office hearing them, but the raw emotion in her words is clearly there. "San, we can't…" "I love you." Brittany stood there frozen. "I love you; I don't know exactly when it happened. I think it was the day you gave me my birthday card. It was such a simple jester and yet it made me feel so loved. A love that I didn't get from my own parents. You did that and honestly I don't know where I would be without you. I love you Britt and I'm not expecting you to say it back I just want you to know that you make a huge difference in my life and I love every moment of it. I'm so grateful that you're here for me and I don't ever want you to forget that." By this time Brittany was speechless and standing, starring at Santana with tears in her eyes. She had never felt this love or appreciates, not even once from her own husband. Before she could register everything going through her head, Santana turned as if she was leaving. She didn't want Santana to leave so she did the next best thing that came to her head. She didn't have time to think through everything that could happen because of her actions, but she didn't care. She knew she needed to act fast, so she grabbed Santana's arm, pulling her away from the door and she was now facing her. San starred at her, her own tears running down her cheeks, Brittany smiled and begins to wipe them away. "If you only feel sorry for me…" Santana's words were cut off by Brittany's lips melting with hers. Santana was wide-eyed at first, caught off guard, but soon she closed her eyes and melted into Brittany. Santana kissed back with so much passion she was afraid that she would tip them over, but she couldn't get pass everything she was feeling. Her lips tasted like honey. Sweet sweet sticky honey, and if she could kiss these lips every day for the rest of her life then she would die happy. Soon the kiss was over, Brittany being the first to pull back, "I love you too. I love you too, Santana Lopez." Santana smiled and then smashed their lips together again. _

"That Sanny was the first day that you told me you loved me. That's always one of my favorite memories of us. You just wouldn't give up no matter how many times I told you that we couldn't." "Well, what can I say? I never give up on someone I care about, and plus you was definitely worth the wait and the teasing. I think I always knew you loved me too, you were just too afraid to act on your feelings." "I was more afraid on what could have happened if we got caught or worse, I mean it could have been really bad San. But you, you were never that afraid. Why weren't you afraid?" "I was always afraid Britt. I felt you had more to lose then me, I mean this was your job, and you had kids. The only thing that kept me going was that my love for you constantly outweighed the fear of anything else." Brittany smiled and pulled San in for a kiss. "I love you so much San. Now tell me what was it you were mumbling earlier, don't think I forgot." Santana shook her head and smiled, "I was saying I'm afraid of sleeping because I have nightmares." Brittany looked at Santana then pulled her close, "well how about tonight you let me protect you. I will hold you all night to keep the nightmares away. And if I feel you having one I will squeeze you close and remind you that I'm right here. You never have to worry San I'm always going to be here with you." A tear slipped from San eye and she quickly wiped it away. "Have I ever told you how much I love you and how wonderful you are?" "Mmm, it would hurt to hear it more." Santana snuggled into Brittany's side with a giggled and closed her eyes, hope for a peaceful night of rest. "Goodnight Britt. "Night San."

A/N: alright guys here goes another chapter. we are moving from Faberry and going back to Brittana. next up the aftermath of the two adventures. tension between all of our girls, and maybe an argument between Britt and San about Rachel sneaking away in the middle of the night, like have we noticed she cant seem to stay in the house. also coming soon, insight on what Santana and Quinn left behind. before they joined the military, and why exactly Santana left even though they were so in love.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: This chapter is for you Brittana100. Like I say to all my reviewers ask and you shall receive. I'm a little new to all of this and I am always changing my story as I write so please bear with me. As always read and review I love feedback.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Flash back will be in italic and they aren't always in order.

_Santana was nervous. This was the first time that she would be meeting Brittany's kids. She knew today was her oldest, Rachel, birthday and she wanted to make a good impression. By what Brittany have told her the kids just know her as one of mommy friends. She was turning thirteen, and she knew how teenagers could be, shit she was only eighteen herself. She knew they were judgmental brats sometimes, but at the same time she did want the girl's approval. She also knew that this would be the first time that she would meet the husband in person. Brittany told her it was just a small get together, and she wanted me near. After our love confession, we kind of have been clingy towards each other. We don't talk about the fact that she is married, I think we just ignore it, but tonight will definitely be a test of patience. I just don't want anyone else's hands on what is mind. I pull up on my motorcycle and walk towards Brittany's door. Yes, I have a motorcycle. Since my parents don't pay much mind to me they tend to shower me with gifts, and since my eighteenth birthday was pretty much forgotten, my dad took me out and said I could get anything I wanted. I decided on a bike. _

_When I finally walk up to the door I gather courage to ring the bell. I hear running and a lot of talking before the door is tore open. I was really praying that Brittany would answer to avoid any awkward moments, but of course I wasn't as lucky. A girl, I assumed was Rachel, answered the door and looked at me questioningly, "um… can I help you. I think you have the wrong house. We are currently celebrating my birthday as for today I have turned thirteen which is seen as the first step in adult hood, thus must be celebrated appropriately. So if you don't mind please excuse yourself from my house so we can continue on with my festivities." Soon the door was shut and I was stuck there stupid. What the hell just happened? I could feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment. I think I was just told off by some snotty teenager. I shook away my daze and rang the doorbell again. This time I was going to make sure I got my words out. _

_I was once again greeted by Rachel, who looked at me with a tad more attitude in her face, "was I not clear…" "Wait, just shut up please." Rachel stops and looked at me with her eyebrow cocked up. "Excuse me, you can't come to my house and just talk to me…" "Rachel, please stop talking." "How do you know my name? Are you stalking me? I know one day I'm going to be famous so I should be used to this, but this is ridiculous. I let you know I have no problem calling the authorities." I started to turn around, jump on my bike and just go home. This kid was giving me a headache and the thought of spending my whole day with her just didn't sound pleasant at all. Just as I was walking down the stairs, the voice of my angel came from behind me. "Santana, I'm so happy you came." When I turned around I was blinded by locks of blond hair and the smell of honey that I loved so much, I came to learn that it was her body wash. When I looked over her shoulder I could see Rachel with a confused expression and a little boy whose eyes were as blue as Brittany, and golden hair peaking around Rachel. I assumed it was Sam "Ummmm Britt we have an audience." She looked at me and smile, and then turned towards her kids. "Come on so I can introduce you to them." We all walked in the kids trailing behind us so that Rachel could shut the door. When I turned Rachel was glaring at me, and Sam was just staring at me with curiosity. "Kids this is my friend from work, Santana. Santana this is my son Sam and my daughter Rachel." I looked at them while they sized me up. It was clear that they were unsure on what to do about me, and honestly they were kind of making me nervous. Sam was the first to speak; he walked up to me and held out his hand, "hi I'm Sam Nice to meet you." I shook his hand and smiled back. He had awesome manners, unlike his sister who was still giving me the death glare. I introduced myself back to him and then turned to Rachel, "hi Rachel, happy birthday." She mumbled me a thank you and then walked pass me towards where I assumed the party would be taking place. Brittany gave me an apologetic look, and ushered me towards where Rachel went with Sam traveling behind. Sam soon walked next to me and I could feel his eyes bearing into the side of my head. I turned towards him, "what's up kid." He smiled at me, "I like your bike outside. Its blue, that's my favorite color. Can I ride on it with you." I laughed, this kid was something else. I was a complete stranger yet he wanted to ride on my bike. I giggled and looked down at him, "how old are you?" I'm ten, but I'm just short, mom said I will have a growth spurt soon, so the other kids will stop picking on me." I frowned at this, who the hell do those kids think they are picking on my child. Did I say my child, I mean Britt's child. I stopped walking and kneeled next to him. "Well I tell you what. If your mom says its okay one day I will take you on the bike with me when I get a helmet made just for you. We have to be safe and those kids are bullies. They shouldn't be picking on you just because you're shorter than them." He smiled this hundred watt smile and nodded his head. I laughed and gave him a pat on the head. "You know mom talks about you all the time." I froze at this, was Brittany really telling her kids about us. I didn't know how good of an idea this was. Like she talks about her kids all the time, I know so much about them and would think they were mine, but I didn't think they knew anything about me. "Really, what does she say?" "She doesn't talk to us about you, she talks to herself. Like sometimes after her and daddy fights she will go to her room and cry after he leaves. I hear her mumble your name sometimes. Or when she tucks me in and thinks I'm sleep she talks on how much we would enjoy having you around. She even uses you in my bed time stories. She calls you san." I couldn't believe this, this ten year old knew a lot that was going on around him, which I'm sure Brittany had no idea he knew. I shook my head and looked at him again. "Hey can I ask you a serious question, does your daddy hurt your mommy?" Sam cocked his head to the side before he answered, "I just see them yelling at each other a lot. Like sometimes daddy comes home late and mommy gets really mad because he is supposed to be home for family time. They start to yell and Rachel takes me upstairs and tells me to stay in my room. Sometimes daddy leaves and I don't see him until the next day, but then he brings me new toys and promises to take me to go see the ducks. Rachel and daddy yell at each other sometimes, and it's just a lot of screaming. Daddy is supposed to be here now, Rachel thought it was him at the door, but it was you. I tried to tell Rachy about you before, but she thought mom was just making up a character for my story." "So just yelling, that's it." Sam nods his head and I begin to see tears in his eyes, "hey, hey don't be upset. I just wanted to know. Your mommy tells me about you all the time and I'm so happy I finally get to see you." I give him a hug and he smiles at me. He seems to act young for his age. Maybe his height is also connected to that, I will be sure to ask Brittany about that one day. _

_Sam and I finally joined everyone else in the other room, everyone including Rachel and Britt. Britt was at the oven pulling out what looked like Rachel's birthday cake. Rachel was sitting at the table with her arms crossed and Sam walked over to join her. I walked over next to Britt as she was putting icing on the cake. "hey, is everything okay?" Britt looked over at me with tears in the corner of her eyes, and all I wanted to do was wipe them away, but I didn't want the kids to see us, so I just moved a little closer. "Hey, talk to me, what's wrong?" "Finn isn't here, and as much as Rachel may say she doesn't care I can clearly see she is upset. She has been lashing out on everyone all day and it's starting to take its toll. I mean it's her thirteenth birthday, why wouldn't he be here. He knows how much this means to her. And at that she has been really mean to her brother because Finn never misses his birthday." Brittany got all of that out and on whisper and I could see the tears threatening to fall. I discretely placed my hand on top of hers, and she looked up at me. "Hey, relax and breathe. I'm here with you and we will get through this." "I just don't know what to do san, I can't do this anymore, and he can't keep disappointing the kids. I just don't know what to do. All I wanted to do was kiss her then and there but I had to refrain myself from such actions. So instead I settled for a hug and whispered in her ear, "don't worry, I will fix this." I pulled back and she smiled at me. I looked into her eyes and could tell she wanted me just as much as I wanted her. I pulled away and walked over to sit at the table with Sam and Rachel. Sam looked at me with those big baby blues I've come to love, and Rachel just sat there with her head held high arms crossed and tears obviously threatening to fall. I shook my head, how could someone just not want to be with this beautiful family. "So Rachel, it's your birthday tell me the one thing that you really want to do and we will do it." Rachel turned towards me with quizzical eyes while Sam starred at me anxiously. "Sam you can pick one thing you really want to do and we will do that too." I could feel Brittney's eyes burning into the back of my head, but I decided to focus all of my attention on these kids. Rachel seems to think about this for a while before a mischievous grin appeared on her face, "I want to go to New York, to see an actual lie Broadway play." Sam shot his hand in the air and I nodded in his direction, I want to go to the park in New York and feed the duck. Rachel told me they have a big park where there are always ducks."_

_I looked at these kids, like who says that shit I mean really New York. I looked at them then Brittany. She looked at me with her eyebrow cocked. I turned backed towards Rachel then smirked back, "okay, one trip to new York coming right up. I will be back in like thirty minutes," and without another word I ran out the house towards my bike._

A/N: alright guys here is another chapter from yours truly. Hope you are all still enjoying it. Next chapter will be more flashbacks. I got some good reviews asking for flashbacks and Brittana. Sometimes I get off track so feel free if I start to lose you. Lol. As always you can ask me anything and I'm open to any and all requests.


End file.
